


This Two-for-One

by themillersson



Series: F/K/R [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersson/pseuds/themillersson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel attempts new bonding methods and Pavlovian training. (From a prompt at the glee_kink_meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Two-for-One

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Nothing Beats Threes."
> 
> The prompt: "Finn and Rachel (with a strap-on) double penetrate Kurt."

“You’re joking.” Kurt stared for a full minute at Finn’s expression of painful sincerity before realizing that, sadly, he wasn’t. “I didn’t think you even knew what a strap-on was,” he added weakly.

“Rachel explained,” Finn shrugged, looking far too pleased with the entire situation. “Hey, it sounds like a cool idea. Why not?”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. As far as he was concerned, the reasons for ‘why not’ could be compiled into a list that would probably rival his and Mercedes’ lists of ‘reasons why Puck’s hair is awful’ or ‘reasons why Coach Sylvester is batshit insane, no matter how effective she is.’ “Do you want the annotated version?” he hissed. When Finn made his confused-but-pretending-to-get-what-that-means face, Kurt sighed and crossed his arms. “Alright, Finn. The short version is that ‘Rachel’ and ‘pegging’ should never be in the same sentence. Ever.”

“But it made total sense when she explained it,” Finn protested with a terrifying level of conviction. “You’ve stuck your dick in her, so she should totally be allowed to stick hers in you.” He faltered. “I mean, her fake dick. Or whatever.”

“There was _context_ for that,” Kurt insisted, choosing not address the rest of the statement. He and Rachel had been… intimate, true, but only with Finn also participating. Aside from the sheer surreal indignity of being topped by Rachel, this sounded a little more one-on-one than anything they’d previously done, and if Finn was allowed to have his (borderline-offensive) unspoken ‘I still get to claim mostly-straightness if Kurt doesn’t do me in the ass’ rule, then Kurt was certainly allowed to claim a ‘it’s not technically straight if Finn’s dick is also involved’ exception.

Finn just shrugged and looked hopefully at him, though, and Kurt had no defense against Finn’s sincere gazes when he really wanted something.

He was about to open his mouth and make one last-ditch attempt to convince Finn that they could just have a normal threesome instead, one that did not involve Rachel Berry anally penetrating him, but then Finn gave a crooked little smile, clapped a hand down on his shoulder, and squeezed it reassuringly. “Come on,” he said, his smile slipping into something warmer, more intimate, that made Kurt’s knees shake, “I think it’d be hot.”

Kurt resigned himself to the fact that he was completely, undeniably whipped. At least this time Rachel wasn’t trying to help with an explanatory spreadsheet.

\--

Rachel felt that she could be excused for being pleased with herself. According to Finn, it had taken some convincing to get Kurt to agree, but she had expected that (she was thankful that Finn hadn’t fully realized how effective prolonged eye contact and his charming half-smile were on both Kurt and Rachel – the day he figured it out, she suspected that neither of them would ever get anything done again).

Although the three of them worked far better than she’d expected, even in her most optimistic moments, they still had problems to work through, if they wanted to be fully functional as a three-person dating unit. Kurt was still a little jumpy around her when she was naked, and though she was sure he’d moved on from his fear that Finn would focus exclusively on her, she was a bit disappointed by his own insistence on focusing nearly all of his attention on Finn. The idea of a team-building exercise, of sorts, to solve those problems, came to her on a trip to Cleveland when she had impulsively ducked into a surprisingly refined adult store. She had walked out with a harness and dildo (and also lube, there had been a sale and neither she nor Kurt trusted Finn to buy it any more after the warming lube fiasco) bumping together in an opaque plastic bag and a strange tingling pleasure running through her at the thought of getting to use them.

That tingle was back again as she emerged from the bathroom, the harness loosely in place. Finn and Kurt looked up at the sound of the door closing behind her, and Finn gave her an appreciative grin. None of them were clothed by this point – Finn’s clothing was scattered around the room, hers was in a laid out neatly near the bathroom door, and Kurt’s would have been folded if Finn hadn’t tripped over the pile and scattered it. “Mama Who Bore Me” was playing softly from Rachel’s iPod deck (she was determined to get Finn interested in musical theater, one way or another), but up until she had walked out, she was fairly certain Kurt and Finn weren’t paying the music much attention – Finn had yet to move and stop crushing Kurt with his weight, and although she couldn’t see where his right hand had gone, Kurt’s pinched, pleasured expression gave her a good guess.

“Could someone help me adjust this?” she asked, gesturing at one of the straps hanging loose, just out of comfortable reach for her. “I can’t pull it tight on my own.”

Finn nodded and rolled off Kurt, allowing Rachel to see that, yes, he had been fingering him while waiting for Rachel to come out. Kurt made a disappointed face at the cessation of sensation, then glared at Finn when he was unceremoniously shoved off the bed towards Rachel. “Hey, don’t look at me like that,” Finn protested. “My hands are all lube-y right now.” He waved a lube-slicked hand in the air to demonstrate, and both Kurt and Rachel wrinkled their noses.

“Fine, then,” Kurt grumbled, and stalked over to Rachel. He hesitated upon taking her in fully – bare breasts and a pleased expression and a protruding silicone cock, black strips of nylon wrapping around her hips to hold it in place – but lifted his chin and tightened the straps for her all the same, pulling until the harness was snug against her skin.

Rachel allowed herself a second to get used to the weight suspended from her pelvis. It was strange, pulling her almost off-balance due to the odd placement, but she twisted her hips once, twice to get used to it and nodded, satisfied with its feel and the way it pushed lightly against her clit when she moved in certain ways. “This will work,” she declared happily, then grabbed the back of Kurt’s head and pulled him down, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Kurt made a muffled sound of protest, but didn’t pull away, and Rachel could hear Finn shifting off the bed. “Come on,” Finn’s voice came from behind Kurt. Rachel opened her eyes (when had she closed them, she wondered) to see Finn hooking an arm around Kurt and pulling him to the bed. She smiled brightly and followed, kneeling between Kurt’s legs once he was laying on his back, Finn scooting back as much as he could to watch.

When she reached for the lube bottle, Kurt spoke up, trying too hard for a casual tone, “You don’t need to. Finn already got me ready.” Rachel nodded and grabbed a condom from the bedside table instead so that she could sheath the dildo in it. Finished, she flipped the lube’s cap open, squeezing a glob of the clear gel into her hand to slick the latex-covered shaft. Once it was covered, she gave it a few curious strokes, as she had seen the boys do on occasion – there was no resulting sensation except for the increased pressure against her clit, but something about handling her own ‘cock’ was quite the turn-on on a mental level. She looked up from the strap-on to see Kurt staring at her, flushed, breath hitching slightly, and looking confused by his own reaction. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, her strap-on digging lightly into his stomach, the base pressing back against her. One of them, she wasn’t positive which, gave a small sigh.

“Are you ready?” she asked after pulling back a few inches, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces. Kurt composed himself and nodded. Finn shifted forward, his hand landing comfortingly on Kurt’s shoulder as Rachel sat up and contemplated their position. She had read that having the receptive partner on all fours would make the process easier, but it would defeat her plan of getting Kurt to associate looking at her with receiving pleasure. She thought about it for a moment, in which Kurt began to lift an un-amused eyebrow at her, then grabbed his ankle and hoisted his leg over her shoulder, scooting forward so that the tip of her strap-on brushed against his ass.

The music in the background continued with “she said give me your hand, kid, an itch you can’t control” as the atmosphere in the room changed. Rachel was sure that all three of them were holding their breath as she carefully ran her fingers down Kurt’s ass until she found his entrance, then let that hand move to grip his hipbone, the other steadying the base of the strap-on as she positioned it and pushed.

It took her a moment to find the right amount of pressure to use. Too little at first didn’t allow her to overcome the initial resistance, and when she surged forward too hard, Kurt winced, but managed not to squirm away. Finally, the silicone was buried almost entirely in him. Rachel was sure that her pride was entirely justified – for her first time performing this specific act, she felt that she was doing incredibly well. Kurt’s heel pressed against her back, urging her closer, and she complied, feeling smug as the strap-on slid into him all the way to the base, pleasure skittering up her spine as it rubbed against her.

She pulled out slowly, stubbornly resisting Kurt’s attempts to pull her back in with the leg over her shoulder, then glanced up at Finn once she was almost entirely out, ignoring Kurt’s indignant glare. Finn’s gaze was fixed on the two of them, his breath coming in heavy pants, the hand that wasn’t digging bruises into Kurt’s shoulder fisted by his side, presumably so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch himself. Rachel smiled at him, then snapped her hips so that the strap-on disappeared into Kurt again, drawing a sharp breath from both of them.

She continued her slow rhythm for a few more thrusts, getting the feel of the toy strapped to her, figuring out what worked and what didn’t. Once she was reasonably confident that she had the hang of it and wasn’t about to accidentally slip out on the outstroke again, she picked up the pace, slamming into Kurt harder than she would have expected him to like.

“How does that feel?” she asked breathlessly, tossing her hair out of her face, a few strands remaining stuck to her skin. “Am I doing well?”

“You’re doing fine,” Kurt said impatiently. Rachel was quite proud that he looked like even more of a mess than her at the moment. “Just – go harder.”

Rachel frowned and increased the strength of her thrusts again, not sure how much longer she’d be able to keep up the pace. She was using her muscles in an entirely new way, and her abdomen and thighs were beginning to become sore and tired.

“Next time, get a bigger dildo,” Kurt informed her, somehow managing to look condescending even while flushed and panting. Rachel scowled right back at him and slowed down in retaliation. Kurt’s eyes widened and he tried to push himself back onto the strap-on, but Rachel pulled back every time. “I’m used to Finn,” Kurt said, in what he clearly considered an apology.

Finn shifted uncomfortably from his place behind Kurt, and ventured, “Guys? This is hot and all, but it’s kind of a shitty threesome.”

Kurt took advantage of Rachel’s distraction to impale himself on the strap-on again, shuddering as it went in deep. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed his hips with both hands, holding him still while she asked Finn, “How so?”

“I mean, I’m just sitting here watching you two fuck.” Finn shrugged apologetically. “It’s still hot, but I feel really ignored right now.”

Rachel frowned and thought, ignoring Kurt squirming beneath her. Suddenly, the corner of her mouth tilted up. “Kurt, you said that the dildo is too small?” she asked sweetly. Kurt stopped trying to move and arched an eyebrow at her in lieu of an answer. “Well, maybe Finn could help out with that.”

Both boys furrowed their brows in confusion. Kurt got it first, if the look of shock, followed by slow consideration was any indication. “Are you serious?” he asked, not as incredulously as she’d expected.

“Of course!” She let go of his hip with one hand and trailed it down to where his entrance was stretched around the silicone, fingers tracing his rim lightly. “I think it would be an interesting experience for all of us. Don’t worry, we’ll be careful,” she promised.

Kurt looked at her for a moment longer, then nodded, shivering as one of her fingertips pressed itself into him alongside the strap-on. “It should be fine,” he agreed airily, obviously resisting the urge to press further back into the stretch, “your dildo is pretty small.” Rachel frowned, feeling oddly insulted, and then gasped to herself, wondering if this was what boys felt like _all the time_.

Finn was still looking somewhat confused by the exchange, so Rachel explained, “You can penetrate him with me. As long as we take it slow and don’t get too rough, the issue of combined size won’t be a problem. Would you please hand me the lube again?”

Finn nodded, wide-eyed as he processed what she had said, and handed the bottle over. He didn’t say anything as he watched Rachel slick her fingers until the lube was running down her hand, but he shifted closer so that he could wrap his hands around Kurt’s thighs and hold them open, giving Rachel more room to work. Kurt bit his lip as Rachel’s fingers prodded slowly at his rim, working their way gradually inside, one by one. By the time her pinky had joined the other three and all four fingers were scissoring apart, his head was thrown back against the mattress and he was panting softly, hips occasionally twitching against the strain of being spread apart inside and out.

Rachel withdrew her fingers once he had stopped reacting to any individual movement, and wiped them on a nearby Kleenex as Kurt sighed at the loss. She considered her position and Finn’s, and frowned.

“How is this going to work?” Finn asked, sharing her thoughts at the moment.

Kurt, surprisingly, had enough coherence left to suggest, “Finn, sit or kneel. Rachel can straddle you.” Rachel nodded and swatted Finn’s hands off of Kurt’s thighs. Kurt let his legs close slightly with obvious relief.

It took some maneuvering and a few moments of manhandling by Finn to get them all arranged, Rachel straddling Finn’s thighs, Kurt with his back against Finn’s broad chest and his chest pressed to Rachel’s. Kurt squirmed on the strap-on, and Rachel smiled as she noticed him leaning back, presumably against Finn’s erection. She’d been a bit worried about her own daring in suggesting it before, but she decided that this was working remarkably well as a bonding experience for the three of them. Seeing Finn reach for a condom, she shook her head. “Not this time,” she informed him briskly. “We’ve all been tested, and we’ve been doing this for long enough that it’s a non-issue, as long as we’re all faithful. Besides, two condoms at this point would cause each other to rupture, and besides the futility of that, the silicone lubricant would damage my strap-on. Since its formula is designed to keep the silicone in it from-”

Kurt groaned and dropped his head back against Finn’s shoulder. “Really, Rachel? Now?”

Rachel glared at him, and Finn leaned over Kurt to kiss the pout off her lips. She smiled and pressed her lips to his again when he tried to pull away, enjoying the soft scrape of a day’s stubble against her skin as their mouths moved together. When Finn’s hand landed on her lower back and it threatened to turn into a drawn-out makeout session, Kurt coughed and squirmed, the movement jarring the base of the strap-on enough that it pulled Rachel out of the moment.

She coughed and handed the lube to Finn again, pulling Kurt into a kiss to distract him while Finn leaned back to slick his length. She could feel Finn’s thighs shifting beneath her, Kurt tensing in her lap, and the nudge against the strap-on when Finn began to slowly push himself inside.

“Careful,” she reminded him, speaking against Kurt’s lips before kissing him again, swallowing his gasp as the head of Finn’s cock overcame the resistance and slipped inside. Kurt was panting in her arms and she had to break off the kiss to keep him from accidentally biting her as his mouth opened and closed noiselessly, Finn filling him inch by inch. Finally, Finn bottomed out, resting his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder and breathing heavily as he adjusted to the tightness surrounding him.

Rachel watched the two boys nearly falling apart, and she wrapped her arms tightly around them both. The sight of them like that - _hers_ \- sent a warm rush of pleasure through her, and between that and the brush of the strap-on against her every time one of them shifted, a liquid feeling was beginning to shiver through her veins.

She twitched her hips experimentally, rubbing the strap-on against Finn and deeper into Kurt, and both boys tensed. She smiled as Finn raised his head and leaned in to kiss him again, thrusting shallowly again at the same time. Finn groaned into her mouth and Kurt hissed in something that was midway between pleasure and pain. She broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Kurt in concern. His lips were parted to accommodate quick gasps, and sweat beaded his hairline.

“Give me a second,” he whispered.

“Hey, dude, if it hurts…” Finn frowned, looking like the last thing in the world he wanted to do was pull out, but concerned enough to do it.

Kurt shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine, just let me – it’s a lot, that’s all.”

So Rachel held as still as she could and reached up a hand to idly smooth Kurt’s hair down from where it had become mussed in the back. He looked momentarily like he was going to swat her hand away, but after a second gave in and allowed her to gently finger-comb it.

Finn was completely tense with the effort of not moving when Kurt finally said, “I’m okay. You can go.”

Rachel almost laughed at Finn’s sound of relief, but managed to hold it in, even when he started thrusting shallowly almost before Kurt had finished talking.

After a few awkwardly timed thrusts and a couple of pained winces from Kurt, they managed to find a pattern that worked for all of them. Finn’s hands gripped Kurt’s hips and he largely controlled their rhythm, bouncing Kurt up and down on his cock and Rachel’s strap-on like he weighed nothing. Rachel was glad for the break; her hips were more tired than she had expected, and it was a bit hard to concentrate on her own movements when the shivery feeling from before was back and Kurt’s hands were digging into her shoulders, almost hard enough to hurt.

Kurt’s mouth had fallen open, and he was making soft guttural sounds that Rachel suspected he wasn’t even aware of every time Finn brought him down again, pulling him flush against Rachel’s lap, his cock dragging against her stomach with each movement. “Finn,” he breathed, drawing the name out as Finn lifted him again, and when Rachel shifted her position slightly as Finn slammed him down again, he stiffened and yelped, “Rachel!”

Rachel nodded, pleased with herself, and made sure to take advantage of her new angle, pushing up slightly each time Finn pulled Kurt down, making him writhe between them.

Suddenly, Finn shuddered and pulled Kurt down roughly, surging up in a way that almost dislodged Rachel from his lap. Rachel, despite her tired muscles, did what she could to continue shallowly pounding into Kurt, making Finn shiver from the friction as she worked him through his orgasm.

Kurt made a small sound of disappointment when Finn loosened his death-grip on his hips and lifted him enough to pull out, but the noise changed into a whimper when Finn lowered him back down until he was again seated on the strap-on and reached a hand around between Kurt and Rachel to jerk him off with rough, lube-slick strokes.

Rachel watched avidly as Kurt twisted in her lap, trying to both fuck himself back on the dildo and thrust into the tight circle of Finn’s hand at the same time. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard, muffling the sounds he choked out as he came.

As he watched their kiss turn slow and lazy while Kurt came down, Finn wiped his hand on an already-soiled Kleenex and waited until they broke for air to gently lift Kurt off the strap-on, kissing his shoulder when the movement made him hiss. When Kurt was settled back against the pillows and mumbling something about not wanting to move for the next century, Finn smiled at Rachel, who had slid off his lap and was currently busy trying to unbuckle her harness. “I got it,” he offered, and set about fumbling with the buckles. Eventually, it was off, and Rachel insisted on carefully storing it in the bathroom sink until she could properly clean it.

When she came out of the bathroom, she surveyed her boys and smiled. The music had moved on to “The Song of Purple Summer” and they were curled together at the head of the bed, Kurt half-heartedly batting away Finn’s hands from his hair as he tried to mess it up further. “Move over,” she ordered, making her way across the room to join them.

Kurt complained that she had no right to make him move, he could barely feel his legs, but when Finn tugged him to the side to make room for Rachel, he went along without complaint and didn’t say a word about her snuggling up to him.


End file.
